Since the first use of Chemical Warfare in World War I, problems have existed with the detection and monitoring of hazard chemicals. Using the existing procedures, personnel in full protective overgarments, riding in an open jeep, dismount and manually sample the area using chemical agent detector paper and chemical agent sampling kits to find hazardous chemicals. Vapor contamination is monitored by a chemical agent alarm. Marking of the hazardous area consists of hanging signs from available fences, vegetation, and structures, or hammering a flag support stake into the ground.
The problems inherent in the existing system are numerous. First, the persons sampling for hazards must be dismounted, making them vulnerable to the chemicals they are searching for and unprotected against enemy weapon fire. In addition, the present chemical identification is limited to those commonly known agents that can be monitored by existing kits and paper. Also, the personnel conducting the chemical survey must be stationary during the chemical monitoring and must dismount to perform most marking operations, and the surveying vehicle must be stopped during the time sample is being processed to prevent penetration of the contaminated area. Further, the persons taking samples around the survey vehicle are quite conspicuous and any vehicle such as a jeep working with an armored vehicle draws unwanted attention. Finally, the present soil and water sample collection and storage techniques are not supported by standardized containers or a dedicated storage area.
The instant invention overcomes the various undesirable consequences which attend the existing equipment and methodology for detection and monitoring of hazardous chemicals. The system is installed in a protective environment which offers higher electrical power, a highly sophisticated mass spectrometer can be used having the capability to detect, measure and identify known and unknown hazardous chemicals.
On-the-move analysis is now possible because of the shorter analysis time of the mass spectrometer and the ability to sample and analyze is at the same time. Marking on-the-move is now possible using weighted base marking flags which stand upright regardless of release orientation. Sampling capability is greatly increased by the use of the mass sprectrometer which can identify known agents and can easily be programmed in the field to identify unknown chemicals. The quicker response time of the detector and the ability to sample and analyze concurrently, while on the move, also increases sampling capabilities. The laboratory enclosure prevents outsiders from identifying system operation. Material samples can be taken with sealed containers and stored on the inside of the blast shield in built-in holders.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a system for detecting, identifying, and quantifying hazardous chemicals and radioactive areas, gathering water and soil samples for later analysis and marking contaminated areas under battlefield conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which protects the operator from hazardous chemicals and hostile gunfire.
It is another object of this invention to provide for greatly increased chemical identification capability.
Still another object of this invention is to allow for on-the-move analysis and marking of chemical and toxic areas.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for increased sampling capability of chemicals and toxins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which prevents outsider from determining system operation.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system for sample collection and storage. Further objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent in light of the following drawings and description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.